


Beginning with Goodbye

by HarleyTye



Series: The Development of Courage [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Before Battle, Denial of Feelings, Goodbyes, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be gentle, Size Difference, To Be Edited, first in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyTye/pseuds/HarleyTye
Summary: Link is finally ready to face off against Calamity Ganon. With everything riding on one last battle, Link takes it upon himself to warn his allies before what could be his final departure. It's now time to say goodbye to Sidon and the Zora as Link prepares to face his fate, but has "Goodbye" ever hurt this much?





	Beginning with Goodbye

The preparations were finally ready. The arrows had been purchased in bulk, his armor was enhanced to its maximum limit, and there was enough food in his pack to feed an army. The fate of Hyrule now rested on his shoulders once more, but Link wasn’t ready to leave for the fray and heat of battle just yet. No, the fallen champion was waiting for the blood moon to depart for Hyrule Castle. If he wanted to destroy that monster, it had to be done right, and Link wasn’t about to destroy every monster and impurity in the fortress only for a red space anomaly to eradicate every ounce of his hard work. So in the meantime, Link found his horse swerving down the road towards the Zora Domain, his last stop before the battle.

No matter how much faith Link put into his abilities and training, the fear crept from his mind and left his heart in a vice. What would happen if Link fell in battle? If the Calamity took over and the rug was pulled from under everyone’s feet again? Already, Link had gone to warn the Rito and Goron of the fight ahead, but no one believed him when he claimed to be the hero long fallen. He saved the Zora for last, knowing this goodbye would be the hardest. With days until the blood moon reached its apex, Link knew the Zora would have more than enough time to plan ahead and brace themselves. After all, it wasn’t like the entire population could evacuate. If the Calamity took its chance to ravage the world a second time, nowhere would be safe.

When Link dismounted at the trailhead, each step felt heavy as the sky grew dark and grey. He figured that, soon, the rain would threaten to fall and running down the road filled him with nostalgia. It reminded him of the first time he met the Zora prince. Sidon, his brother-in-arms, his closest ally, and his best friend. Between each footfall, he could hear the past calling out to him in that rich aristocratic tone. Just four words had changed his life for the better, and now it was his turn to perpetuate that change. No one in the Zora Domain, or the living world for that matter, believed in him as much as Sidon had since day one. Every last brain cell and nerve remained intent on moving him forward. Every step brought him closer to his final task before he vanished from these people, and Sidon, again, only this time could be the last. By the time he was up the flight of stairs, Sidon had noticed the Hylian’s urgency and ran to meet him halfway, slight panic evident in his body language. 

“Link, my friend! What’s happened? Are you hurt?” Hunched over and struggling to catch his breath, Link shook his head vigorously, taking the time to choose his next words with careful precision. Between gasps of air, he spoke with determination,

“Zelda can’t hold him…. Much longer…. I’m on my way…. To face Ganon…. Prepare your people…. Expect the worst…. Hope for the bes-“ Sidon grabbed Link by the shoulders, looking to him with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

“You’re going now? To face Ganon by yourself?! What do you need? Soldiers? Healers? I can inform Bazz right away!” The prince moved to scramble the troops, but Link grabbed him by the fin before another syllable left Sidon’s lips.

“No Sidon! We tried assembling an army before….” Link’s voice, a soft rare treasure, became grave as memories- no, nightmares, flashed in his mind. Each scream, each fallen comrade, each family who had to survive without their father, brother, son… “My troops were slaughtered at Fort Hateno, and I’d never forgive myself if the Zora, Mipha’s people, your people suffered the same fate.” Recognition became present in Sidon’s features and his eyes glanced Link’s direction with soft concern. Everybody knew the story of Fort Hateno, and not many stories survived one hundred years except for the legends, the greatest of victories, and the worst of tragedies.

“Still, I refuse to let you go alone! Champion or not, the weight of this battle is too much for one man to endure! You’re amazing, wonderful, and absolutely incredible, Link, but if you perished in this fight against Ganon, the world would lose their most valuable treasure and Hyrule would be left defenseless.” A smile appeared on the Link’s lips, but disappeared just as quickly. The encouragement Sidon provided kept Link going on his hardest nights. Just knowing that there was someone out there who believed in him so much more than he believed in himself made the simple fact of knowing Sidon almost worth the hundred years of slumber. Almost. Link still had a task to do, and only when it was complete could his own soul rest easy. 

“But Sidon, I’m not going alone. Don’t you see the beams overhead? The power of each Divine Beast? The champions, even now, have lent me their power and promise to fire the minute Ganon rears his ugly head!” Sidon had to tilt his head at that accusation.

“You’ve met him before?” Link shook his head. “Then how do you know he’s ugly?” The Hylian shrugged,

“His actions speak volumes.” And with that, Sidon lost it. The prince threw back his head and his face cracked open in a big, beautiful, and sharp smile punctuated by a haughty and carefree laugh. Link soon found himself laughing as well, an action he once considered impossible to undertake with the final battle approaching. 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me Link, you’re ready physically for this fight, but you’ll need your mental prowess as well should you-” Link raised a hand.

“Already covered. I’ve regained so many of my memories thanks to the images Zelda left behind on the Sheikah Slate-“ Now it was Sidon’s turn to interrupt Link, this time kneeling down to take the Hylian’s small hand in his own.

“I’m not talking about your memories Link…. Do not misunderstand, I am glad that you seem to be recovering, but….” Link found himself holding a breath. What else could he do?! He had the arrows, the training, and his memories, what else did facing the Calamity require? What in Hyrule did he need to do NOW? “Link, I’ve never doubted your skill, your cunning, or your heart. I know that, no matter what it takes, you have always put aside your own needs for the needs of others. However, I must ask you… I must be certain of this myself, Link, are you ready for this? Are you okay?” 

It wasn’t unusual for Link to go silent. In fact, Link was only talkative around Sidon, choosing only to speak when spoken to. This had been a part of the training he received since he was a child. Think ahead of your opponent, respect and protect your liege with everything you are, never answer words with a sword, etc. For years, he had separated the man he was from the man he appeared to be. Fighting was, at this point, a reflex and he never thought too long and hard about the trials he faced less he become squeamish and afraid.

So no, it wasn’t unusual for Link to go silent, but it was rare to witness the Hylian champion cry. One by one, the tears fell down his face, his eyes becoming glassey until he had to force himself to look away from Sidon entirely. For the first time since he had awoken, no, for the first time since he had been named the hero destined to face Ganon, someone asked Link how he felt and actually expected a reply. Of course, the question itself was useless. Both he and Sidon knew that, no matter how Link saw his prophecy, he would still leave for Hyrule castle in a matter of days. But whether the question merited a response or not didn’t matter. It hit Link like a wave, a spark of knowledge spurring emotions in him that he assumed were long-dead. Sidon was worried, more than Link was, about his well-being. Link meant so much more to Sidon than he realized, and now that he had made the connection, his days could very well be numbered.

The tears didn’t phase Sidon. Instead, he brought Link into his arms. The Zora prince wasn’t certain as to the cause, but it didn’t matter. It was his job to be there, a friend and more. Sidon accepted his role fully while Link had finally acknowledged his. With the exception of Link’s quiet cries against Sidon’s chest, the stirring water surrounding them, and life bustling about the Domain, the air between them became still and as quiet as their setting would allow. It was, that is, until Sidon’s clear voice whispered against the Hylian’s ear.

“Shh,” Sidon whispered, “You’ll be okay. We all will.” Link’s arms rested along Sidon’s shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut. The prince continued, “No matter the outcome, we’re here for you Link. I promise, you have the unwavering support of the Zora by your side! I have the most absolute faith in you Link, and that will never change.” 

Who knew the arms of a Zora could feel so serene? Time slowed down with each rise and fall of their chests and, if he focused, Link could hear the pulse of Sidon’s heartbeat. With closed eyes, the world faded from his mind and he could finally relax… That’s what made the prospect of leaving all the more challenging.

When Link could finally tear himself away, he offered Sidon a nod accompanied by a mimic of Sidon’s signature flex, for old time’s sake. “Thanks Sidon, I think I’m ready to go now. I promise, I won’t give up until I’ve stopped the Calamity once and for all! I’ll make this world safe for you, the Zora, the Gerudo, everyone!”

Sidon cocked his head, his smile beaming like the sun. “I know you will, Champion! Now hurry, Ganon will not remain complacent forever! I must alert my people and usher them to safety. We will be here for you Link, eager to hear of your heroic feats once your foe is vanquished!”

Seeing Sidon so steadfast and resolute renewed the hero’s determination. Here Link was, his mind in turmoil, but the intensity of Sidon’s gaze proved that the Prince never doubted him once. The Zora was his rock, not as easily swayed with worries and fears. Link understood that, if he wanted to be even a fraction of the victor everyone expected of him, he’d have to take on more of Sidon’s traits in that regard. With one last nod, Link turned and ran down the stairs. He removed the slate from his hip and, mid-sprint, dispersed into the wind in a flurry of bright blue streaks. 

 

“Your Highness, is everything okay?” Bazz walked up to Sidon and blinked at the red Zora. More often than not, Sidon’s face was expressive and easy to read, especially after a visit from Link, the Champion of Hyrule. However, Sidon’s current gaze was empty. With a blank hollow stare, his sharp eyes remained trained on the steps, right where Link had disappeared. “Prince Sidon?” 

The prince hardly shifted, speaking with closed eyes and a deep breath, “Bazz, he’s left us. Off to face the Calamity once again.” The captain of the guard flinched, his jaw fell, and the grip on his spear tightened.

“Right now?!” Sidon nodded. This was all the prince needed to say. Immediately, Bazz began to shout orders to his troops. Sidon was just about to join them, but his sister’s unblinking stare caught his attention first. For a moment, he was a child again, watching her leave to meet up with Zelda and the other Champions at the base of Mount Lanayru. He was clinging to her leg and she was laughing down at him, patting him on the head with her nonchalant promise to return soon. When he opened his eyes the Domain was a hundred years older, he was taller, and again the most important person in his life had left down those stairs. Left again to face the exact same evil as before. Would he hold on to this day as well? Laminate it in his memory and ask the same “what if" questions with no clue as to the answers? 

“Sidon!” Someone called his name, pulling him away from his revelry. He turned to his soldiers, his Domain, and began to lead them as only he could.

He only hoped that it would be enough…

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I have part two in the works and, hopefully, this series will have five parts total. It's also my first fanfic for Breath of the Wild so don't be surprised if you see errors.


End file.
